


Oak Trees Make Good Friends | 橡木奇缘

by Aurivita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurivita/pseuds/Aurivita
Summary: 父亲的来信让Draco的心情跌至谷底，斯莱特林魁地奇球队在与破特他们的对战中接连失利也令Draco郁闷不已，可以说，Draco的一天简直糟透了。以目下情势，Draco想去的地方仅有一处，他需要独自一人整理思绪平复心情。于是，他裹紧学院色小围巾，戴上皮手套，溜出了公共休息室。逃离城堡用去了比他预计更久的时间，但额外花费的工夫是为了不被人发现，因此倒也不亏。去往秘密基地的路上，落叶在他脚下不停地发出潮湿的嘎吱声……
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 4





	Oak Trees Make Good Friends | 橡木奇缘

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oak Trees Make Good Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969687) by [SailUncharted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailUncharted/pseuds/SailUncharted). 



靠在粗糙的树干上，Draco叹了口气。由于穿着厚厚的羊毛夹克，Draco无法直接感受到树皮的粗粝，但是衣料上的纤维却是实实在在地被钩住了。他仰起头望向所倚靠的参天巨木，粗壮的枝干上缀满了金红的树叶。他苍白的眼睫在忧郁的灰眸上扇动，合眼的瞬间短暂地将世界屏蔽在外。清风掠过，拂乱枝条，迷离的蕾丝状树影也随之在他的眼皮上起舞，翳然视野中，橡树上明亮的黄褐色逐渐转为阴暗的深褐色。  
Draco不常来这里，除非来自学校和家庭的重压变得难以承受。霍格沃茨校园里这个荒凉而孤独的小角落，便也成了他的天堂，用以逃避因伏地魔而产生的混乱心绪。即便是破特，这个无处不在、总能撞上Draco且让他心烦意乱的人，也从未发现过这个地方。  
风变得更加凛冽。他额上的发丝挠刮着脸颊，寒气更深地渗入肌肤，他不得不将手塞进外套口袋里，好让自己暖和些。又是一声叹息，不宁地思绪和纷乱的烦忧竟在橡树无声平和的守护下逐渐消退了。他的橡树。  
突然，Draco发觉有什么冰冷而潮湿的东西落在鼻尖，不禁睁大了双眼。充溢视线的是一对漂亮的长睫毛，还有一双飘渺的蓝眼睛。这感觉很像是盯着镜中的自己，若非所有颜色都变得略微浅淡柔和。那双眼睛倏忽拉开距离，连带着鼻尖上湿冷的触感也消失了，一缕发丝如薄纱般掠过，他的眼前正站着一个拉文克劳……她叫什么名字来着？哦，貌似是疯姑娘Luna。  
过了好一会儿，他的大脑才开始有所反应，整张脸都几乎烧了起来。红晕从脖颈处攀升，直溢上脸颊，最后停在耳尖。他苍白的肌肤上泛出鲜艳的玫瑰色。Luan吻了他，就在刚才。  
他极力控制住情绪，手忙脚乱地爬起来，连忙退开几步。“那是什么啊？”他的声音几不可闻，脸更红了。  
“是护身符哦。”Luna的声音雀跃地穿越二人之间狭小的空隙，在橡木遮蔽的一方寂静中仿佛一首抒情诗。  
Luna简明却荒谬无比的回答彻底让Draco回过神来，“什么护身符啊，能让叶子不落在我身上？别傻了，疯姑娘。”  
Luna摇了摇头，泛着银光的发丝在她娇小的身躯上微微晃动。“不是的，它能保护你不受你自己的伤害。你自己的阴暗思绪正在攻击你呢。”  
闻言Draco嘴巴大张，眼睛也擅自瞪圆了，优雅举止，良好教养，统统被忘到九霄云外。Luna从跪姿站起身，伸手掸去蓝色衬衣上的灰尘和树叶，显露出衬衣原本的精致银星印花。她朝他微笑，笑容友善而柔美，“现在你已经安全啦。祝你今日愉快，Draco Malfoy。”离开之时，她又向着他微微颔首，深色短裙随转身的动作而翻飞片刻。秋阳照耀下，她泛着银光的发丝被凉风引着在臀际纠缠，格外眩目。  
Draco再次倚靠在橡树上，羊毛纤维粘上树皮。但是，他纷乱的的思绪已经成功转向——转向那闪着银光的发，以及那衬衣上覆满落叶的星图。

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢GlassAlice的翻译授权！个人很喜欢这一篇文，细节、景物描写都很细腻，颇有美学气息，清新治愈，可以说是非常“Luna”了～希望能翻译出原作的感觉吧，各位看文愉快！


End file.
